The Real World
by nightshademiko9
Summary: Kagome is a young teenager struggling with an abusve father and druggie mother. YYH & INU Xover


**Chapter One- School, Preps, and Sluts! Oh, My!**

Kagome woke up to the sound of "Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Lazily she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Four o'clock," she grumbled getting up and let the song play on. She looked through her closet for something to wear for her first day of school. She had heard rumors about this school. It was a total prep-fest. But her mom was forcing her. It's not like she had a choice. She smiled pulling out a black shirt with the words ," If you can read this YOU ARE TOO CLOSE!", a pair of black jeans with a single chain that connected to the front of her hip to the back and a black MCR jacket with black and white converses. Smiling at herself in the full-length mirror she brushed her hair, grabbed her red back pack, and rushed out the door to start her daily jog.

As she left she yelled goodbye to her mom, and turned on her ipod jogging off. It was a very foggy day and she could barely see but she kept going. She cranked up her ipod to the sound of ACDC and ran faster. Out of the mist came a red Saturn blasting some Kelly Clarkson song and Kagome felt like gagging. The car pulled up beside her and the passenger window was rolled down. Inside the car were three girls. One was wearing sluttish, hot pink halter top and way-too-tight blue jeans. She had dark black hair and looked allot like Kagome in an alternate universe. The one in the passenger seat had a shirt with tinker bell on it and a denim mini skirt. She had brown hair pulled up in a bun and blood red eyes.

The girl in the very back had auburn brown hair with sky blue eyes. She wore an Orlando bloom t-shirt with blue jeans with a rip on the knees. The driver looked at kagome laughing and Kagome just kept jogging. "Hey", called the driver,"Halloween was last month you need to get real!" Kagome rolled her eyes. _Pathetic remark, _thought Kagome. "Well, well, well. Seems like we got some hookers. Oh, my bad I forgot that hookers must have an IQ of one. Sorry I didn't mean to degrade your mother." said kagome smirking as the three girls in the car looked at her shocked. She kept jogging and heard the passenger say, "Do you not know who she is? She is Kikyo, head cheerleader, validicktorian, and prom queen since the last two years in Jeffreson High". Kagome laughed, "I'm sure that would look good on a résumé, but, quiet frankly, I don't give a shit". They all looked hurt and Kikyo glared at Kagome.

"You're that new girl, aren't you?" she asked smirking. "Yeah and if you don't watch it I can make your school year a living hell," scoffed Kagome as she ran toward the school putting away her ipod. Looking around she saw no one there yet and smile. _Good little peace and quiet, _thought Kagome ad she walked around to the court yard using her map of the school. The school really was a prep-fest. The tables were pink with flowers on them. Each of them had pink chairs that looked like the ones directors' used. Looking around something caught her eye. There was a single table in the corner with eight chairs that looked like they had been spray painted black. The table had a black table cloth that was see-through and had red underneath. Candles decorated the table nicely and she walked over to it. She smiled and thought; _At least I won't be the only one. _She saw a pretty good sized willow tree and walked over to it sitting under it waiting for the day to begin.

Kagome was still sketching when people started to file into the courtyard. Most of them preps, jocks, and sluts. Kagome had heard many cat-calls as they came in and almost gagged at the selection. One guy stood out as soon as he walked in. He was kind of tall with ruby red hair. His emerald green eyes set on her as he walked in. He wore a black pull over with AFI's symlol on it. KAgome rolled her eyes and continued to draw. She had to admit he was hott. He walked up to her smiling a small smile. "Hello," said the boy, "I am Suichi. Most people call me Kurama." He extended his hand and Kagome shook it. Kagome put her sketch away and picked up his book bag getting up and walking off. "Um, mamm' I didn't get your name," he called out to her. Kagome smiled and replied," I never gave it." She walked to her class.

Kagome's first class was Math. She was good in Math so she just jotted down the notes quickly that were already on the board. Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled," Are they really that stupid? A kindergartener could solve it." The class began to quickly fill up and Kagome sat in the back next to the window. Staring out the window, Kagome didn't notice the figure behind her. "Ahem," said the person. Kagome turned around with boredom in her eyes. It was a boy with long black hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. He was wearing an American eagle t-shirt with blue jeans. He has blue eyes and smirked at Kagome like a hungry wolf. "What?" said Kagome bluntly? "The names Kouga ,babe. You must be the new girl what's your name?" asked Kouga. Kagome laughed at his pathetic tries. "You'll find out sooner or later," Replied Kagome as the bell rang. Kouga slid in his seat beside Kagome. She sighed. The teacher stepped in. He was pretty young by the looks of it. He had brown hair that stopped at his ears. It was straight and his eyes were green.

He wore a button up shirt and jeans. He was fairly muscular and as he came in all of the girls stared at him. Kagome snickered. "Hello class," announced the teacher," I'm professor Kos. We will begin by introducing ourselves. She found out that Kikiotch was in her class and her three whores. After them was red head. "Hello", he said,"I am Kurama. I like my motorcycle ACDC, Guns N, Roses, MCR, and writing." He sat down as a few girls screamed his name. _Ah, so he has a fan club, _thought Kagome. Kagome stood up, for it was her turn. "I am Kagome. I like rock, mash pits, walking, drawing, writing songs, and playing guitar. Mess with me and you'll find yourself in hell". The teacher laughed a little and Kagome sat back down earning lots of looks from the class and icily glared at each of them. They quickly turned away. _This is going to be cake. _Kagome thought leaning back in her chair and dozing off.

The hallways at Kagome's new school were very crowded. She found it hard to get around to anywhere. Suddenly she felt a push at her side making her drop her books all together. She glared at the person who slammed into her only to meet glaring eyes in return. She picked up her books not taking her eyes off of him. He was short, his hair itself defied gravity it was black with white stardust pattern. He wore a red t-shirt and a black jacket. His pants were like Kagome's but had many more chains. His eyes were the darkest shade of red Kagome had ever seen before. The scowl on his lips held tightly. "Watch where you're going wench!" he scoffed. Kagome could feel her blood boiling. "Why don't you watch where you're going firecracker!" yelled Kagome. His glare suddenly got sharper. "If I were you I would bite my tongue woman!" hissed the boy.

His fists were clenching and Kagome smirked. "If you're going to hit me do it," Kagome remarked. Just as soon as he swung she had her books in his face. She collected them once more she smiled. The boy was in complete shock as she left. She finally made it to second period just as the bell rang. She quietly took a back row seat beside Kurama. Kagome was still upset from before and it clearly shown on her face. _Why that little jerk! _Thought Kagome angrily. _How dare he have the nerve to say that to me! _Kagome felt a piece of paper slide under her elbow and looked at it curiously. It was from Kurama. Quietly opening it, hoping not to disturb the teacher as he was giving a lecture about some stupid quest, she began to read.

_Hey! I remember you from this morning. What's got you so fired up? _Kagome fought back laughter as she read. She quickly grabbed her pencil and began on her reply. _Haven't you heard? Little green men from Mars are attacking and it really pisses me off because I hate the color green. _She folded the paper carefully and slipped it to him. When he opened it she could have sworn she heard a chuckle come from him. He wrote quickly and handed her the paper. Unfolding it again Kagome read. _Well we could grab some spray paint and have fun... But first you gotta tell me why you're so pissed. _Kagome smiles and wrote back. _Ok I got my 5 finger discount if ya need it. Some idiot ran into me in the hall way and was being a bitch about it. _Kagome handed it back to him and gazed out the window. She felt it slide under her elbow again and she picked it up.

_What do they look like? _Kagome picked up her pencil and began working on a sketch of him. She thought it was accurate so she handed it to Kurama. His eyes widened and then a smile formed on his lips. She gave it back to Kagome with a note on the bottom. _Don't mind him. That's Hiei. He wasn't really brought up to learn manners. _Picking up her pencil Kagome wrote back. _No shit Sherlock! Deduce something else I already know. _Handing it to him Kurama laughed. Handing it back to her she read it quickly._ Ouch and the viper strikes again. _Kagome laughed. The bell rang and kagome quickly gathered her things and went back into the hallway. _Third period... _thought Kagome while her eyes widened. _I HATE GYM!_


End file.
